


She's the Curse

by restrained_ubiquity



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, regina head canon, shadow queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restrained_ubiquity/pseuds/restrained_ubiquity
Summary: Everyone she's loved, she's lost.





	She's the Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that was swimming around my head.

She’s sure that Rumple is saying something important. His lips are moving and he’s pacing frantically, but Regina can’t hear him. There’s nothing but a dull buzz in her ears, her vision blackening slowly around the edges, her heart pounding erratically in her chest. Facilier is dead. He’d said it as casually as offering her a drink.  
She doesn’t want to be here. Doesn’t want to be anywhere at the moment so when Rumple turns to her awaiting some sort of response she does the only thing her frantic mind can manage and lets her magic sweep her away. There’s a crash as she appears in the basement of her bar, colliding with the wine rack and sending priceless dusty bottles to the floor. The room is filled with the smell of wine, each layered scent bringing a new memory forward, each one she wants to forget.

She slams the door with a flick of her wrist, latches it with a snap of her fingers and screams until her throat burns from the force of it and she sinks to her knees. He’d meant nothing, she tries to tell herself. They’d meant nothing to each other but a casual distraction; both knowing they were using and being used. There were times when she almost believed that—when they were pressed together, when clothes were being torn off, secrets being stolen. There were other times when she knew it was more—when his fingers found hers for no other reason than to touch, when he’d saved her son without any other reason than to see her smile. She might have loved him; he might have been her fresh start. Now he’s gone because she dared to think she was worthy of one.  
Daniel should have been her only victim. She was too young to know better, too young to conceive of a life that wasn’t meant for her to find her place in. She can almost forgive herself for him. Almost. But the others… The others are her responsibility, her hands covered in blood, her soul more fractured with each loss. 

Robin should have never gotten as close as he did. She was weak, craved love and safety so much that she let herself forget her fate, let him quell her fears that she would destroy him. They were hopelessly, effortlessly in love and she was happy. Even with the world raging battles around them, he’d slip his hand into her hair and the chaos stopped. He made her a home. And then he was gone. 

Still, she hadn’t learned. Another that had dared to love her now shared the fate of those that came before. She sits on the floor until her legs are numb and still she remains. It’s dark, silent save for her own breathing: slow, steady. As she stares endlessly into nothing, she wonders how it never occurred to her that she wasn’t just a caster of curses, she was the curse. Never again, she vows. Another will never get close enough to touch her poisoned heart.


End file.
